Ice Princess
by serahfarron13
Summary: Ice princess is a is a non zombie fic. it is set in a highchool, but instead of doing your average all high school fic, I decided to change things around. Clementine is a figure skater form a normal school, going to attend a school for rich kids. there she will have to deal with people treating her different, and bullies trying to bully her.
1. before the story starts

** Hello to all my old, and new Clementeers (followers), welcome to Fantasy girl, as said in the description, this fic is a non zombie fic. it is set in a highchool, but instead of doing your average all high school fic, I decided to change things around. all the events will not be set in high school, there will be sporting events and other events outside of school. In this fic Clementine is a figure skater. instead of me explaining I will have the introductory chapter in narration from, and she will explain how she took an interest in ice skating, and dance. so I hope you enjoy.**

Clementine's Narration

"Follow your dreams Clementine, as long as you work hard, and achieve your goals, you will become a star." My parents used to say to me each, and every day. As a kid my mom put me in dance classes. I started off doing ballet, and then I moved on to gymnastics, and from there; I did jazz and some hip hop. Dancing was my life, and one day, my mom introduced me to ice skating. I was 6 years old at the time, ice skating was something my mom did as a kid, she had tons of awards, trophies, and medals. My mother was my coach, she taught me everything I needed to know about ice skating, she showed me all of her secrets, all the do's and don'ts, she made me practice every day, and when I fell; I didn't cry, I got back up and tried again. At the age of 8 my parents, and I got home from a competition I ended up taking first place in. my mom wanted to make me a celebration dinner. That night when we where all celebrating, and enjoying each others company, something horrible happened. I remember it clearly, we where eating dinner, and my my mom went to go get another glass of juice for me. Dad, and I heard the sliding door open and mom say "oh hi Sandra." and then there was a loud bang. Dad stood up and ran over to Sandra and then he put his hands up trying to calm Sandra down. "Sandra, put the gun down." dad said to my babysitter, but she only walked closer to him and shot him. Sandra turned and looked at me, and at the time I was young, I started crying, begging and pleading for her to stop. my eyes shifted over to my parents and they where laying there holding hands. their eyes wide open. I looked back at Sandra, she had a strange look on her face, bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess. she slowly walked toward me with a gun just as a killer with an ax would approach their victim; her arm was by her side and the gun was in her hand at her waist. I backed up into the wall right beside the door and cowered down still crying; while staring at her. "Sandra please don't kill me!" I pleaded, but everything I said to her didn't even make her flinch, instead of having a normal reaction. her lips curved into a twisted smile, and her head slowly turned to the side, and a faint demented laugh was all she did. this scared me, I remember Sandra was a fan of something called creepy pasta. she used to be obsessed with it and watch them over and over, one day she sowed me a scary picture of Mickey mouse, and started to tell me about it. she walked over to dads piano and started banging on the keys, this really scared me so I ran to my room. That's the face Sandra had made while she was walking closer to me. I saw someone behind Sandra had snuck in from the open sliding door, it was my neighbor he hurried over to Sandra, and did a count down thing with his fingers, her grabbed Sandra's arm moving it to the side, and I quickly ducked down; once I saw his fingers go down to zero. a gunshot had fired and hit the wall. "Call the police clementine." my neighbor said to me, and I hurried over to the phone and dialed 911, while he restrained her.

That was the worst day of my life. I lost both my parents in on night, not even 10 seconds apart from each other, I never got to tell them I loved them, I never got to hug them or give them a kiss before Sandra decided to snap and go crazy. My life went downhill, since I lost everything I was put in a foster home with rude kids, none of the parents wanted me, because of what happened, they would always say they couldn't handle a little girl with a past that tragic, just when I thought I was going to be alone forever, and never get to skate, dance, or be happy Lee adopted me. He was so gentle , and kind, he welcome me into his life with open arms, Lee introduced me to his girlfriend Carley, and she was also amazing. They both reminded me of my parents, they always laughed, and smiled, and made sure I was happy. They comforted me when I was sad, and made sure I was safe, they even told me they loved me every day, and night. Lee, and Carley thought it would be a good idea if I continued to ice skate, and dance, so they home schooled me, and put me in ice skating classes, along with a few other classes, they would always say "you're going to be something someday Clementine, you have an amazing talent." Carley hired me a trainer who trained with me from the age of 9 to the age of 15. Lee pulled me aside one day and said "Clementine, I think you should start going to school, now that you are 100% on your dancing you should finish up your education in school." I didn't complain; I really wanted to go to school and make new friends and have more than one teacher. I attended my freshman and sophomore year, and then one day, Lee told me that Carley's Dad purchased her a big house ,a few hours away from here, he said it would be a good idea if we left all the bad memories here, and started a fresh life. He also mentioned he booked a job at a university near the house. while we where in the car ride Carley decided to tell me about the amazing school I was going to be going to "it's not like your average high school, this high school is in a wealthy area, they have a hockey team, a figure skating team, and a ice rink, they also have the basic sports like Basketball and football, I think you would be an amazing asset to the figure skating team." Carley told me, and I nodded, Yuna Kim was my biggest inspiration, along with my mother. when my mother trained me she trained me to be exactly like Yuna Kim, and do amazing tricks, my biggest talent was spinning, I could spin for long periods of time. jump and spin. the new school I will be attending, is going to be called St. Johns High. I start tomorrow, I'm really excited, and I cannot wait to continue my Junior year of high school tomorrow, its going to be amazing.

-Chapter 1 end

**so everyone, please tell me how you liked the introduction chapter. I'm not sure who I'm going to ship Clem with, it's either Luke, or Nick. feel free to leave a review, I do read them, feel free to follow or whatever xD depending on how well you liked the introductory chapter, I will work on chapter 2. keep in mind, I do have a life, and I am working on another fanfic called "The kiss." I will try to update one or both of these fics as much as I can**.


	2. Chapter 1 Rude boy

**Chapter one is here =D it took me a few days, and after two people suggested I pair Clem with Nick. I started writing, thank you for your feedback, and I hope you enjoy chapter one, and I'm sorry if it wasn't interesting . i also have been feeling sick so i haven't been in the mood to write.**

"Breakfast is ready sweet pea!." Lee shouted, from downstairs.

"Alright I'm on my way." Clementine shouted back, and softly gave her hat a kiss. "I have to leave you here, I don't want to risk loosing you at school again." She whispered to her hat, placing it on her pillow, and checked herself in the mirror looking over her black and purple school uniform In the mirror. she reached up and pulled her long wavy hair over her shoulders and secured them with two hair ties, and left to her door turning the light off ,closing the door walking down the hallway to the staircase coming down. she hurried into the kitchen, and took a seat in her spot at the table, Lee was already in her chair reading the newspaper. Carley was placing food onto plates. "good Morning." Clementine said to her two guardians

"Morning Clem." they responded in unison, and laughed. Carley turned around, and Lee peeked over his news paper.

"you look beautiful in your uniform." Carley complimented, and set a plate with a bacon sausage egg, and cheese burrito in front of clementine, and Lee; right beside their cup of milk, and coffee.

"Carley you know I dislike eating stuff like this in the morning, even if it is super yummy. "Clementine mumbled before picking up her burrito taking a huge bite. Lee chuckled, amused with Clementine eating like she hadn't eaten in days.

"I wanted to make you a nice breakfast for your first day at St. Johns high." Carley replied, and took a seat at her spot with her food. Clementine nodded unable to speak due to the mouth full of food she had. The three of them ate and chatted about how cold I was in the town

"I think I'm going to use my roller blades and ride to school so I can burn off my breakfast." Clementine said, while standing up from her seat.

"are you sure?" Lee asked

"yes, the school isn't that far away, and I'm sure you two don't want to sit in a long line trying to drop me off, when you two need to take yourselves to work." Clementine reminded them. Lee started his fist class at 8 A.M, and Carley was a real estate agent starting her first day for work for her father's company, Clementine gave them both a hug and smiled as they told her they loved her, and wished her a good first day. After saying goodbye to Carley, and Lee, Clementine put on her roller blades, and turned the gps on her phone skating in the direction the map showed her; she took a deep breath inhaling the fresh crisp air, it was way better than the air back home. she looked at all the buildings as she passed seeing a shopping center which had, a coffee shop, a gaming store, a few food stands, a school supply store, a pharmacy and a few other stores with strange names on them. after another 5 minutes of blading she found the school "woa... this school is huge.. it doesn't even look like a school, it looks like a castle..." she said to herself, and smiled as she started seeing students. she took a seat on a bench near by and removed her skates putting her shoes on, and decided to walk like the rest of the students. she had no idea where anything was. "I should ask somebody to guide me in the direction of the office." Clementine thought, and approached a group of students. there where two guys, one was tall with brown hair wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans, he had his arm around a shorter girl with shoulder length black hair and red glasses. the second guy had on a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue shirt with a symbol Clementine couldn't make out because of the way he stood, and a long sleeved white undershit. his red hat covered his face, so she couldn't get a good look at him. "Excuse me, can one of you tell me where the office is?" Clementine asked the group of three.

"oh, yes that's my job, you must be the new student clementine, My name is Sarah, I'm the student body president, this is my boyfriend Luke, and his best friend Nick." Sarah said in a business kind of way. Luke smiled as he walked up to Clementine extending his hand out. Clementine took his hand and shook it.

"nice to meet you Clementine." Luke said, he seemed to be friendly and respectful. Nick stood there and said nothing, he only looked at Clementine giving her no facial expression.

"come with me, and I will help you get your classes and show you around." she grabbed her backpack putting it on, and hugged Luke to shy to kiss him in public. "I'll see you at lunch." she said to Luke, and then hurried over to Clementine "right this way Clementine.

Nick's pov

Luke walked over to Nick "wow way to be dick to the new girl by not saying anything to her."

"heh. lets get going." Nick said and to Luke, and the two seniors walked toward the gym to get ready for hockey practice. Nick listened to Luke talk about the new girl, Nick didn't want anything to do with her, he didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to look at her, he didn't want her trying to get close to him. all he wanted along with every other girl was for them to stay the hell away from him, the only girls he had no problem with was his Senior Girlfriend Jane, Senior Rebecca, Senior Bonnie and Junior Sarah. but there was a reason Nick was so hostile toward every girl he met.

"you better get use to the new girl, because chances are, Sarah is going to want her to hang out with us during lunch. if she tries to get between you and Jane, I'll make sure she won't be able to sit with you." Luke said while Looking over at Luke. Nick removed his hat and ran his fingers through his thick black hair and placed his cap back onto his head.

" After what Becca did to try to break me and Jane up, I don't trust any girl that pops up. Jane doesn't trust any girl around me either. so as far as I'm concerned. the new girl better stay the hell away from me, and there won't be any trouble between us." Nick murmured lightly, and pushed the door open to the locker room and walked In with Luke.

Clementine's Pov

"wow Clementine! can your schedule is practically my schedule! all of our classes are in the same order, same teacher except you have 2 hours of figure skating. The girls in the figure skating group they.. how do I put this without sounding completely rude... they are all beginners. Most of the girls here don't even do sports, because they are too high class or bitchy." Sarah said while she walked Clementine around showing her the Lockers, the restrooms, the nurses office the cafeteria , student store, and finally her first class which was the Ice rink "the girls locker room is right here and this building is where you will go to meet up for classes. after your class is over wait for me here, and I will hurry over to you from my class so we can to got math together."

"thanks Sarah, I'll see you later." Clementine said and walked into the Gym, her eyes widened as she saw the Gym was huge inside with pink lockers, each locker had the active students name's and picture's on their locker, there was a lounge, a station to purchase food and drink, really neat showers and a changing area, there was also music playing which paused when the bell started to ding. Clementine walked over to the small office where the teacher was. she knocked on the door before entering and showed her. the schedule. "hi, my name's Clementine' im new new here."

"ah, Clementine, hello, its nice to finally meet you, i'm the Ice skating Coach Ms Mclain." said through her thick accent. she then walked clementine over to her locker showing her how to open it and the took a picture of Clementine so she could place it on the Locker. the other girls piled into the locker room gossiping about things, and then there was one who walked over to her locker which was beside Clementine's Locker, when she entered the room the other girls got silent and started to change.

Clementine's Narration

to spare you the boring details Ms., McClain already requested for my size info so she had my stuff ready for me to change into and participate. once that chick named Jane entered the locker room, it suddenly go quiet, I felt some strange vibe coming from her, and I bet you're wondering how I knew her name was Jane. well her name and picture was on the locker beside mine. she didn't say anything to me, she just got her stuff, and left to the changing rooms. once I got changed, and went out to the rink I was amazed again I saw that the ice rink was amazing. it had two rinks one side was used for warm-ups. and the other was for the Hockey players. as soon as I followed Ms. McClain I saw Luke and that rude guy Nick. Nick was extremely handsome up close, and his eyes! oh my god! they where amazing. I was going to say hi until I saw Jane pull him over and make out with him, I hate when girls do this, it just shows that they are insecure or trying to show off. it didn't bother me, I just waved to Luke and followed Ms. McClain to the floor.

-chapter 1 end.

**I hope this wasn't too dull, usually the first few chapters are always dull! i hope chapter 2 will be more interesting, and tell me what do you think about the odd pairings i did? Luke and Sarah.. Nick and Jane XDD lol there is a reason i did this. i also decided to make Nick be an ass to Clem. thank you for my reviewers who helped me decide who to ship. i will also take suggestions and try to include them in the story/**


	3. Chapter 2 The Challenge

**Hello everyone! geeze its been forever since i last updated! and i'm going to say the same thing i said in my other fic about me being gone. there are many reasons as to why i stopped writing it, but my main reason besides writers block, being lazy, are. the all mighty final boss named Life, kicked me downhill, so I decided to take a break from writing and talk with friends (shout out to Dina, Karina, Naveah, and Tiana, thank you ladies for talking to me a lot! and helping me through people's negativity, and Life's powerful blow!) and lastly i have to be in the mood to write this particular story. i can write Cluke fics easily, but Click... it takes for-freaking-ever to get in the mood to write Click fics xD. so yeah, i do apologize! enojoy!**

"Clementine, i requested for your previous instructor to send your skates, however they haven't arrived yet. so i asked Jane if you could use her spare pair since you two both wear the same size." Ms. McClain said as she handed her a pair of skates that she had in her hands.

"thanks." Clementine said to Jane and Jane rolled her eyes

"whatever kid." she replied and headed onto the ice with Nick to skate around and warm up. clementine sighed and began to remove her shoes

"Ms. McClain i don't mean to be rude, but Jane is a bitch." Clementine said bluntly "i didn't even do anything to her and she's treating me like crap."

"Clementine, do not worry about Jane, focus on yourself. from what your previous instructor told me, you are an amazing performer, but doesn't every instructor say that about their student? I will need for you to do a few tricks for me, so i know where to place you. if you score low you will be with that group of ladies over there who seem to do more chatting than skating, if you score high, you will have to work with.. the bitch." Ms. McClain. said in a playful way. Clementine laughed, and stood up walking over to the entrance of the rink. "please show me a little speed and do one small trick in the air." Ms. McClain said to Clementine.

"easy peasy" Clementine said to herself, and walked onto the ice starting to skate, she decided to do a simple spin in the air and picked up a little speed hopping into the air doing one spin, and when she landed the blade snapped in half and she fell onto the floor. everyone gasped and started to head over to see if Clementine was ok. Clementine looked over and saw Jane Laughing. this upset her, and she got off the floor on her own

"looks like the new low class girl's skate just broke apart. even if they didn't break you still don't poses the type of talent I have." Jane said to Clementine loud enough to try to embarrass her in front of everyone in the gym.

"I don't need two skates, and I don't need help. I was born with talent and I will prove it to each and everyone of you, especially you Jane." Clementine said loud enough for Jane to hear. Jane skated over to her while Nick kept his distance just observing Clementine react to Jane.

"don't make a fool of yourself in front of everyone Clementine, I'm the best there is in this school, I could beat you with my arms tied around my back. by the looks of it, you suck. I can tell by the way you landed" Jane gloated, as she crossed her arms. Clementine stared at Jane, amused with what was said.

"Ms. McClain, would you be so kind to arrange an event.. a completion so the entire school can see what I'm capable of doing? Having money and going to this school has nothing to do with what skill level you are at, or what kind of talent you posses, I'm not saying you suck at skating just like how you implied it to me, I just want to prove that I can skate, and people need to stop judging me because I don't act like I have a stick up my ass." Clementine said in a sassy way while she crossed her arms staring Jane in the face. Ms. McClain had a half smile on her face, she disliked her student Jane because of the way she treated everyone else. she was proud that Clementine was the type of girl who seemed to be sweet and respectful, until you tried to make her look like ant.

"then its settled, I will put together a routine for the both of you to do at the same time during Event Friday, and whoever executes it with the less errors will be crowned the best skater in school." Ms. McClain said to the two girls, however Clementine shook her head. "you can set a routine from Jane, I'm going to do a routine from my POOR SCHOOL." she said sarcastically. Jane laughed, and rolled her eyes, Clementine didn't care about money, she had no problem with people who had more money than her, or less money, in fact Lee, and Carley both had excellent jobs, and Carley's dad had more money than everyone there due to him owning a popular Real estate business.

"go ahead Clementine, set yourself up. to get humiliated in front of the entire school on Event Friday" Jane gloated again, and Clementine stuck her hand out and turned her head to the side

"I'm sorry, but if you have anything else to say to me you can say it to my hand or my ass, I'm out." Clementine sarcastically said, and used the foot with the broken blade to push herself. she then sailed away on the blade that wasn't broken, and leaned forward extending her leg out. The entire arena filled the student's ooo's . Ms. McClain followed Clementine after she made everyone get back to their warm-ups.

"Clementine... that was awesome." Ms. McClain said quietly "I love to see students stick up for themselves, now lets discuss school challenges. Friday is the day the entire school comes to the Arena for event day, and basically we watch performances, and hockey games and stuff, its really fun. my job is to teach you a routine based on your level, and you perform every Friday, sometimes other wealthy schools will come here and compete for fun.

** Nick's pov**

Luke and Nick where over in the Hockey area lined up for practice, listening to Coach Randall tell them what to do for the day, finally Coach Randall left the floor to watch the students proceeded with their drills. "why does Jane always have to try to be better than someone else?" Luke asked his friend as they both did warm ups.

"That's just the way she is Luke." Nick replied, as he skated up and used his stick to hit the hockey puck on the floor. Luke shook his head, and said nothing more to Nick. Nick turned over to Look at Clementine who happened to be jogging along the outside of the arena, she had earphones in her ears, and a determined look on her face. Clementine looked over at Luke and smiled waving to him, and she turned to Nick her smile faded, but not all the way. and Nick actually smiled somewhat back not really meaning too.

"damn, that smile..." Luke said as he took off skating along the rink to talk to clementine to talk to her.

"its cute." Nick mumbled to himself, and continued to watch Clementine jog, deciding to stay away from her and continue with his drills.

"Clementine, Nick, and I are both sorry about and Jane." Luke said to her as she skated beside her.

"don't be sorry for The Bitch, I'm glad The Bitch accepted my challenge, geeze what is it with you rich kids and your rotten attitudes, actually I'm glad you and Sarah didn't hate me the moment you set eyes on me. anyway, I'd love to chat with you Luke, but I have things on my mind. Clementine said politely to Luke, and took off starting to sprint around the arena leaving Luke behind.

"damn she's fast." Luke mumbled, and skated back to Nick. "you should really consider being nice to her, she hasn't done anything wrong, and I can tell that she is nothing Like Becca. Remember Becca did things her way. she was sorta like Jane in a way. so i say just chill, just because Jane doesn't like her, that doesn't mean you have to hate her too." Luke said to Nick, and Nick shrugged his shoulders, turning his head to look over at Clementine. he didn't want to be friends with her, but Luke wouldn't shut up about it.

"alright, I'll give her a chance, I already know Jane isn't going to like it." Nick murmured lightly.

"who doesn't Jane like? she hates everyone, even Sarah and i can tell she only puts up with me." Luke responded, he jumped back a little as Coach Randall blew his whistle.

"alright you two, enough chit chat! get back to practice, or you can spend next game on the bench" Coach Randal yelled.

**chapter 2 end.**

**i hope you liked that chapter! i really do. i had to change it so many times. chapter 3 will hopefully be up soon, but it all depends on how i feel. i honestly think i might give up on this story. also thanks you for those of you who leave me messages! see you in chapter 3! also let me know if you want the chapters to be a little bit longer, i felt like this one was just as short as the first chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3 Lunch

**Chapter 3 is here! I must say I'm quite please with how the story is going so far! thank you Ms. Raven for all of your support and messages! also thank you for those of you who leave something nice in the review section. I hope you enjoy this chapter. its basically all about what happened at Lunch time **

**Clementine pov**

Finally, after going through the same boring introductory speeches for the first few classes the bell for lunch rang, Clementine exited her class walking with one of her new friends. "I really like Mrs. Hutchinson, she's such a fun teacher." Clementine said to her friend Bonnie. Bonnie stuffed her hands in her pockets, and smiled.

"yeah she is, she never gets mad, her students respect her, and treat her like she's part of their family." Bonnie responded walking with Clementine to her locker which happened to be right in front of the class. Bonnie opened her locker putting her first set of books away, and picked up her lunch. "so Clementine, do you have anyone to eat lunch with?" Bonnie asked, closing her locker, and faced Clementine.

"not really, I mean there is this one girl named Sarah, and her boyfriend Luke." Clementine replied, receiving a irritated sighed followd by Bonnie rolling her eyes. as the two started to head toward the cafeteria, Clementine curiously asked. "what's wrong with them?"

"well for one, Luke is my Ex boyfriend, and 2 I don't like Sarah at all. I don't even know why Luke likes her.. I mean just look at her. she's so..." Bonnie got angrier, and angrier the more she talked about Sarah, and Clementine placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. she wasn't sure what the real story was behind Luke, and her, but she knew one thing. Bonnie still had feelings for Luke, it sort of reminded her back when she was at her old high school. there was the Senior named Ben that she really liked, but he didn't like her back, instead he went for some other girl, and Clementine never understood why he went for her, and hurt her like he did. it took her a long time to get rid of her feelings for Ben, she spend some nights crying, some nights curled up in a little ball, and at the only thing Lee, and Carley could do, was comfort her.

"Bonnie, There is no need for you to get all worked up about the past, just relax, I'll hang out with you if it makes you feel better okay? Just.. don't get upset" Clementine said calmly, and smiled at her. Bonnie seemed to calm down after Clementine agreed to go with her instead of eating with Luke and their group. Once they entered the cafeteria Clementine walked over to the student store line and purchased herself a chicken salad and a lemonade. she walked beside Bonnie toward a table with some students. Nick sat at the table with Luke, Sarah, Rebecca, and Alvin he looked up and met eyes with Clementine, she smiled at him and he sort of smiled back, he didn't mean to smile it was just, her smile alone lit up the entire room, and her eyes where so enticing. His eyes shifted down at his burger. he didn't want to make too much eye contact with her. Luke spoke up "hey Clementine." he said to her, and she turned her head to look at Luke, Bonnie stopped walking, and before Clementine could say anything, Bonnie spoke up, grabbing onto Clementine's hand, and scowled at Luke, and Sarah.

"Come on Clementine, I want you to meet some really cool people. once you start hanging out with them, you won't want to hang out with these boring fuckers, no offense to you Rebecca, Alvin, and Nick" Bonnie said to them, and then pulled Clementine away to a table ahead of them to a few students sitting down. "this is my boyfriend Mike, Becca, her sister Shel, Russell, Vince, Troy and Bill." Bonnie said to her, Clementine looked at everyone, smiling at them as they where all introduced, but when the name Bill was mentioned, her heart thumped hard, she remembered Sarah telling her about this guy named Bill, but there where a ton of students at this school, there could have been more than one Bill who hung out with a guy named Troy right? Clementine decided not to think to hard about it, and she sat down right beside Bill since that seat was the only one open, due to Bonnie going to sit beside Mike.

"nice to meet you Clementine, you're a very pretty girl." Bill said to her, his voice was sort of raspy, and he reeked of cigarette smoke, but it didn't bother Clementine, she was used to Kenny smelling like smoke, and smoking with her in the same room all the time.

"its nice to meet you too... Bill was it?" she asked, and smiled picking up her fork opening the lid to her chicken salad., and her ranch dressing. She poured the ranch all over and added some croutons mixing it all together and took a forkful, and began to eat. she didn't see what was wrong with this Bill guy, If he was even the Bill Sarah was talking about. He was nice to her, he told a few jokes, he was funny, and everyone at the table seemed to like him. in fact, Clementine had an amazing lunch with the group of people, she occasionally told her own jokes, and had one on one conversations with Troy, Troy looked mean, but once you got to know him, he was cool. One thing Clementine really liked about him was his eyes, and his hair.

** Nick's pov**

"looks like the new girl has taking a liking to good ol Carver." Nick mumbled under his breath, not that he cared if she sat at their table or not. Luke frowned and shook his head.

"she shouldn't be getting involved with that group, pretty soon she's going to start smoking pot, and she's going to end up being one of their toys just like Bonnie, Shel, and Becca." Luke angrily said, and nick shrugged it off picking up his burger taking a bite.

"I don't think its wise for you to go over there, and try to get her to sit with us Luke, I mean.. do you remember what happened to Alvin when he tried to confront Bill about sitting with Rebecca?" Sarah asked, earning an angry scowl from Rebecca. "don't yell Rebecca I'm sorry for bringing it up." she said apologetically, and Rebecca rolled her eyes turning to Alvin to talk to him. Luke placed his hand over Sarah's hand.

"I'm not dumb, I'm not going over there, Carver already hates our guts, and if we get to close to him, or even try anything that involves us talking in a defensive way he will strike us... well maybe not Nick since Jane is actually friends with the bastard, speaking of Jane where the hell is she?" Luke asked as Nick shrugged.

"the hell If I know, she's not attached to my damn hip Luke." Nick mumbled. to be honest he didn't really care what Jane did when she ate lunch somewhere else or didn't hang out with him. deep down Nick started to dislike the way she treated people, but he wasn't going to say it anyone else. He didn't want anyone to know that their relationship had more problems than everyone thought, sure they liked each other but there was more to it than just that. No one knew that they always argued, no one knew that Nick could get suspended from the Hockey team because he wasn't doing so good in all of his classes due to his busy schedule, and Jane had connections, and was able to keep Nick's English, and economics grade high so he could still be on the team. if he broke up with Jane she would make sure that he got suspended. she was the type of girl to make everyone miserable. Nick was an amazing player, and the school needed him, without him the entire team would only have Luke to depend on, and Luke couldn't do it alone, he had certain tricks he would do with nick in order to throw the other team off and get an easy goal, and for some reason these tactics only worked with Nick.

"you should keep tabs on her, for all we know she could be cheating on you just like she did with Troy, I don't see why you are still with her after she did that." Sarah said to Nick and Nick looked over at her, and then to Luke who whispered something to her.

"she's right Nick, you should just break up with her, I mean I know you like her, or at least that's what you say, even though i for one know that you don't feel as strong as you did before she cheated on you, but you need to get rid of her she's no good for you. why don't you try to date someone like-." before Luke could finish Nick stood up grabbing the book for his Government class.

"shut the fuck up Luke I'm tired of you guys always bringing this up. I'm out." Nick said and left walking past the table and past Clementine's table. as he passed her their eyes met, and he saw her cheeks light up with a small hint of blush as she smiled at him. he stared at her not making any facial expression, however he wanted to show her that he acknowledged her, so he nodded his head as if he was saying hello to her, and left the cafeteria.

**chapter 3 end. **

**. I had to make a few minor adjustments with the way Nick reacted to Clementine. XD I like it better this way. I think the next chapter will have some major Click moments or I dunno, I have no idea how each chapter goes, I just type whatever comes to mind first! see you in chapter 4! feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section (just be nice please!) or send me a message. **


	5. Chapter 4 Here we go again

**yay chapter 4 is here! I actually finished chapter 4 right after I finished chapter 3, I just had to read though it, and fix a few things. XD RavenHunter155 thank you for being so supportive, pretty soon you will be all over the comment section making me smile and giggle XD and i totally think Mike and Bonnie would have been such a cute couple! 3 alrighty everyone, I hope you enjoy chapter 4! **

** Clementine's pov**

After Nick had nodded to her she felt it was the perfect time for her to go talk to him, and get to know him. "I'm going to go head to my next class, So I can see where it is." Clementine said to Bonnie, as she stood up and grabbed her purse, she placed her empty drink into her empty salad container, and closed the top.

"do you need help finding your class?" Bill asked her, and started to stand up, and Clementine shook her head. she didn't want anyone to come along with her. If she was going to talk to Nick, she was going to have to make sure that no one else was with her.

"no thanks Bill, you enjoy the rest of your lunch. I kinda want to find things on my own, and get use to the school, but thanks for the offer." Clementine said in nice way, so that she wouldn't offend bill in any sort of way, and make him mad.

"oh alright Clementine, can I have a hug?" he asked as he stood up, he was a lot taller than clementine expected. She really didn't want to hug him, and she found it strange that he would want to randomly hug her, especially since it was their first time meeting. she didn't want to make him mad, so she nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her, and they both exchanged a friendly hug. Clementine was hoping she could leave, but for some reason everyone at the table wanted to hug her, so she hugged them all one by one, and out of all the guys that hugged her. she kinda enjoyed being hugged by Troy, he smelled nice, and he was kinda cute, but not as cute as Nick.

"see you guys later, and thanks for letting me hang out and eat lunch with you." She said, and turned her head to see Luke looking at her with a sort of sad look on his face. she waved to him, and hurried out of the lunch room looking around for Nick, "he shouldn't be that hard to spot, he's like one of the only guys here who wears a hat." she said to herself, and walked forward looking for at all the guys, finally she spotted him walking toward the history buildings and started to speed walk toward him, she didn't know the guys name, or maybe she did she just forgot. that meant the only way she was going to get his attention was by actually going close to him. she started to sprint toward him but stopped as she saw he was walking toward Jane. "oh fuck me." she cursed under her breath, walking slowly toward Jane who stared at her, and crossed her arms.

"look what the cat dragged in." she said after she met up with nick. Nick turned around and looked over at Clementine, he wanted to talk to her, but he knew Jane wasn't going to allow that to happen. he thought maybe if he had Jane leave with him they wouldn't start fighting.

"babe, chill alright." Nick said to her, placing his arm around her shoulder and tried to move her along with him, however Jane stayed put not wanting to leave, she felt her goal in life was to verbally attack Clementine, just like she did to just about all the female students.

"are you coming after my boyfriend?" she asked in a threatening tone. Clementine decided to do what she did earlier, and ignore her by looked in her direction and made it seem like she was looking right through Jane, and continue to advance toward Nick who was still walking down the hall. Jane spun around and spoke again "hey, little slut I'm talking to you, don't act like you don't hear me." Jane said again, but Clementine stuck her hand out and continued to walk, and let Jane talk to herself. Clementine walked over to Nick, and Jane followed keeping a small distance between Clementine, and Nick she already knew Nick wasn't going to pay attention to her, and if he did it was going to be the worlds most shortest conversation.

"Hi, um i'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Clementine said to him, Nick stopped walking at turned to Clementine, it was awkward having Jane staring at the back of him like she would do something if he didn't blow her away. Nick knew if he tried talking to her, or became friends with her, Jane might get him suspended from the team. Nick sighed and spoke.

"I think you should just get away, before things get ugly. okay?" Nick said to her. Clementine crossed her arms, giving Nick a look, she never understood why he would smile at her, and then be so rude to her when they spoke, so she decided to call him out on it.

"okay first, you smile at me during practice, and you say hi in the lunch room, but as soon as Super Bitch shows up you treat my like shit! what gives? I did nothing to you, and you're treating me like.. shit." she said angrily, and looked him directly in his azure blue eyes, Nick's brows furrowed, as he peered into her amazing golden yellow eyes. Jane walked up to them and grabbed Nick before he could say anything pulling him up to her she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him just to make Clementine jealous, Clementine smiled, and watched them not budging she could tell by the way Nick held her, and kissed her, that he wasn't really enjoying it. sure she had never really kissed anyone, but she knew.

"wow, you're seriously sitting here watching? you must be desperate." Jane said to Clementine after she let go of Nick, Clementine stared at Nick with a knowing look, and shook her head deciding to respond to Jane.

"the only desperate bitch I see here is you, you feel you have to say something every time you come near me, or if you see me minding my own damn business, you feel you have to stop what you're doing just to come over and insult me. that seems pretty desperate to me, ANYWAY I'm going to my class." Clementine turned around and started to walk, she turned her head to look at Nick and spoke "See you later." she said, and left walking down to her class, she knew Nick wanted to talk to her, because she wen't through the same thing at her old school with Ben. she needed to talk to him, and the only way she could get him to really open up was if Jane wasn't around, or so she thought.

** Clementine's Narration**

to spare you the boring details of the rest of my day I will summarize what happened. I went to my next few classes, Sarah pulled me aside and started telling me that I shouldn't be hanging out with Bonnie or anyone at that table, and she also told me that the nice Bill I was talking to was the bad guy, and he only pretends to be nice so he can ruin your life later on. I really hate being in the middle of things like this. I should be able to sit with everyone, and not have to worry about this person fighting with that person, or this person hating that person, High school is so... annoying. why can't everyone just get along, and there be no fights or violence? Anyway my last class had Jane in it, and the teacher thought it would be nice for me to sit beside her. in class all she did was stare at me, and write notes to me which I thought was childish. I'm just waiting for event Friday to come so I can shut her up. do you guys hate her yet? if not I'm sure you will hate her soon enough. when I start writing the next chapter in my journal.

**Chapter 4 end.**

**So I hope you understand what's going on with Nick, I explained his confusing situation. XD chapter 5 is already in progress. i have no idea when that will be up, i don't really have much to say at the end of this chapter. See you all i chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 5 After school

**Hello everyone! chapter 5 is here, I gotta get this Jane, and Nick stuff out of the way. I forgot what day it is in the story XD I do know that Even Friday is on a... Friday so it has to be like Tuesday or Wednesday . .. hmm how about the day from here on out just be Wednesday? this chapter will have a little click in it? maybe I dunno, you will just have to read and find out. and omg you guys in the review section really made me happy XD I love you all! this chapter will be sour and then sweet xD also Raven i have your name in this story! keep a lookout for it! **

**Nick's pov**

The bell for he end of school rang, and the teacher walked over to the window "remember you will have a sub for the rest of the week okay? do not give him or her a hard time or I will slap so much homework on you, that you won't be able to do anything." she said to everyone, and started to pack her stuff up. the students piled out of the room one by one. Jane walked out of the classroom to Nick who was waiting for her to come out of the classroom. Once they where together Nick walked with Jane to the parking lot. Clementine was still in class, she changed into her roller skates, stood up, slowly skating to the door, and left skating around the students and along the sidewalk. she wanted to laugh at all the students who had cars, because they where all stuck and had to wait in line to get out. Clementine saw Nick and Jane sitting in a truck, waiting in line.

"sucks to be you guys." she said in a playful way as she zoomed past them on her skates, there where many reasons why she didn't stop skating. First the weather was looking pretty bad, and at any given moment it would start raining, second, if it started to rain she would be stuck in it, because both Lee, and Carley where at work, and she knew no one who could take her home if it started raining, therefore she would end up getting sick. Clementine quickly crossed the street, and began to skate down the same way she did when she skated to the school. it sure was cold out, but she was no stranger to being cold, because of being a skater. Clementine's thoughts where ruined by the sound of a horn honking, she turned around to see Nick trying to move Jane's hand from the horn

"hey little slut!?" Jane shouted, and threw a cup of water on Clementine, laughing loud.

"what the hell!" Clementine shouted angrily, and to her surprise Nick pulled over, and started to shout angrily, Clementine wanted to hear, so she quickly skated over to the car going over to the driver side where nick was, and crouched down, so she could hear what they where arguing about.

"Jane what the fuck did you do that for?" Nick angrily shouted

"Calm the fuck down Nick! she deserves it, did you see that she was trying to come up to you and talk to you? I know she's as slutty as Becca was! First she shows up trying to be nice, and then bam Becca-" Jane was interrupted by Nick

"I already know what she tried to do, but you can't go around assuming every girl is going to do what she did, I mean... Luke told me about her during our last class, he told me what Sarah told him, I highly doubt she's going to do what Becca did. hell, when I first saw her I didn't want anything to do with her, but now that I've seen her around, and heard about her, I let go of that feeling. any slutty girl would have came to me, and tried to get at me regardless of me being with you. even if they are scared of you, which she's not, they'd still do it. I have seen her plenty of times when you weren't around and all she did was smile at me or wave, she never came up to me asking for my number or if I wanted to sleep with her. "

"You know what Nick? you're stuck with me, because if you even think about breaking up with me, I will get you suspended, and your dreams of making it big will end here, don't fucking forget I'm the reason you are still on the team, I'm the reason your teacher hasn't failed you from those classes, and I'm the reason the guy is paying you for every hockey game you play, without me your whole life would fall to shit, you wouldn't have enough money for the medicine for your mom, and you know you need the extra cash for that! you're doing this for her aren't you? isn't that the promise you made to her? didn't you say you'd use your talents to help pay for her medicine?" she asked. Nick placed his head on the steering wheel.

"yeah.." was all Nick said, Clementine couldn't believe what she heard, she wanted so bad to get more details on the situation. the only way she could find out more was to either ask Nick's friends, or ask Nick himself. she slowly backed up to the edge of the car, and stood up, pretending to skate up to the window

"hey! you look a little thirsty." she said to Jane, and poured the red Gatorade all over Jane "paybacks a bitch aint it?" Clementine said, and skated off leaving angry Jane shouting curse words at her. Nick stared at her, and started to laugh, he didn't mean to laugh, it was just really funny to see someone actually do something to Jane. he placed his head back onto the steering wheel and laughed.

"oh you think its real fucking funny that Bitchentine poured a drink all over me!? you think its funny that she stained the shirt to my damn uniform!? if you keep laughing you can kiss everything goodbye.. now take me home!" Jane shouted angrily and Nick started the car he couldn't even look at Jane, or else he would start to laugh. he drove Jane to her house on the hill and dropped her off, she slammed the door and left without saying a word. Once she was out of sight Nick drove off and started to smile.

"That's what you get for being a bitch." Nick said, and drove back down the hill to the place he worked at which was called RavenBlood Express. This particular store was a popular Clothing store for teens which had many styles of clothing. Nick headed into the building after picking up the bag that had his casual clothing inside, he walked to the back room switched clothes, put his nametag on, and left the back room going to the stock room grabbing a Cart with his name on it and pushed it out to the main store, he used a box cutter to cut it open so he could restock the section with Walking Dead merchandise.

"I didn't know you worked here." a familiar voice said. Nick turned around and saw Clementine standing behind him, a warm smile was on her face. Nick rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"huh? y..yeah." he said to her and started to neatly hang the shirts according to what was on the front of them. Clementine walked over to one of the shirts.

"so ,do you.. like the walking dead? I love the walking dead."

"yeah, I watch it every Sunday with my mom..." Nick paused, and took a deep breath "by the way Clementine, I'm sorry about all the shit that happened earlier." Clementine's eyes opened wide, she never expected him to randomly apologize about what happened at school, but since he did apologize, that meant she could go ahead and ask him what she wanted to ask.

"no problem Nick. I actually need to talk to you about something I heard." she said, and picked up a t-shirt in her size, and up 2 coffee cups one for Lee, and one for Carley. "I overheard Jane talking about what would happen if she broke up with you... care to explain that to me Nick?" Clementine asked as she finally saw his name on his name tag. Nick knelt down to restock the lower half of the shelves

"nothing you should be getting involved with Clementine, and even if I was going to tell you, I can't do it here at work. but what I can tell you is why I acted the way I did when we first met." he said to her while making sure he never stopped working so he wouldn't get in trouble by his boss "obviously I can't talk to you with Jane around, or shes going to complain, if you can, would you be able to meet me at the St. John's arena at 7pm so we can talk?" Nick ask, Clementine smiled and nodded.

"of course! i'll be there at 7 pm sharp!." Clementine said excitedly, two said goodbye, and Clementine purchased her items and left the store squealing to herself. she put her skates on, and headed home happily humming. once she arrived home. she saw Lee opening the front door going into the house, and quickly skated inside as he held the door open for her.

"hey sweatpea." Lee greeted her as she passed him, and he closed the door.

"hey lee!." Clementine happily said to him, and handed him one of the mugs. Lee took it into his hands taking a look at the designs.

"thank you, I'm about to make some hot Chocolate to drink in this glorious mug, by the way,and while I start on dinner, you can tell me all about your first day!" Lee was eager to hear about her first day, usually when Lee came home, Clementine would always go to him, and talk about what happened at school, or talk about skating, or just any topic until Carley got home, once Carley got home they would continue their conversations and have dinner, and talk some more. Lee started to move around in the kitchen setting up everything for hot chocolate, and he also got stuff out for dinner, Clementine sat on the counter and watched Lee.

"I'm home!." Carley Called out from upstairs "I was just in the shower, looks like I beat the two of you home today, I can't wait to hear about what happened at school Clementine." Carley said once she entered the kitchen. walking over to Lee and kissed him, and walked over to Clementine to hug her. Once Clementine gave her the mug she started to talk.

"my first day was.. how do I say this? I was decent." she murmured quietly, and began to explain what happened with Jane, both Carley and Lee listened shaking their heads in disapproval at Jane and their actions, and then she started to talk about Nick.

"so this Nick fellow, is he cute?" Carley asked and wiggled his eyebrow, Clementine laughed and nodded while Lee and Carley began to tease her.

"should we worry about coming home finding you and Nick in bed?" Lee asked Jokingly

"should we worry about passing the school and finding you and Nick making out under a tree?" Carley added in and giggled. Clementine sat there with her arms crossed, her cheeks where as red as a tomato. Lee and Carley stood on each side of her and poked each side of her cheek's with their finger.

"awwww , Clemybear is in loooovvveeeeee, just look at how red you aaaarrreeeeeeee." Carley, and Lee said in a teasing way.

"s..stop it! you two! I mean yeah Nick is cute, but he's taken by Jane.. it makes me so mad, because she's using Nick, she knows she has something against him, and if he breaks up with her, or he makes her super mad, she's going to ruin his life." Clementine's facial expression was serious. she began to tell Lee, and Carley about what she overhead while she was crouched down by the car. Lee, and Carley both shook their heads.

"so you're telling Carley, and I this chick named Jane is using her boyfriend for her own guilty pleasure, just so that she can be popular; because she's dating the talented Hockey player? And then she starts picking on you, because clearly she's jealous of you, and has no idea who she's going up against, and you mean to tell me she was stupid enough to accept your challenge for event Friday...?" Lee asked, and Clementine nodded in agreement after picking up her cow coffee mug, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Lee and Carley both whispered something to each other.

"you're going to take the bitch down right?" Carley, and Lee said in sync.

"you're damn right I am!" Clementine replied "I'm doing this for myself, and for Nick... I want to help him."

**chapter 5 end**

**Don't you just love Carley and Lee? they are so supportive of her. lol! also how did you feel about Clementine throwing Gatorade on Jane? i enjoyed it lol! next chapter will have some Click in it! because I'm writing what happens at the St. John's ice Area in the next chapter. you will get to learn all about what Becca did to cause Nick to act the way he did when they first met! **


	7. Chapter 6 spending time with Nick

**chapter 6 is here, its been done for a while, I have just been out of the mood to read through it. chapter 7 is also done, but I need to read through that too. Since Nick and Clementine talked in the store, I wanted to give you a chapter of Nick opening up, and explain his situation to Clementine. this story won't be much longer, Event Friday might be the last chapter. i'm working on other fics so I do apologize for the delay, writing as Nick is something I need practice doing XD. Chapter 6 is more serious, Nick is going to tell you about Jane, and Becca.. so I hope you all enjoy!**

Clementine entered St. John's ice Arena, and saw Nick was already on the ice skating. her lips curved into a smile as she watched him skate from one side of the arena to the other while he used his hockey stick to take the ball across the ice, and hit it into the Net. Once he did that Clementine Clapped loudly. "impressive." she said to him as she slowly made her way over to the entrance of the arena. She already had her ice skates on. All she had to do was slowly make her way over to the ice. Nick skated over to the entrance to the ice, and waited for her holding the small door open.

"hey." he said to her, looking into her eyes once she got Close enough to him. Clementine felt her stomach flip flop, it was almost like he taking her breath away with his eyes.

"Hello Nick, and thanks for holding the door open for me." she responded and stepped onto the ice.

"heh...you're late." Nick said pointing to the clock that said 7:02. Clementine looked up at the large clock that was mounted onto the wall, and smiled

"only by a couple of minutes. my legs feel strange I should to do a few laps to warm up." she said to him and started to skate away, however Nick skated beside her.

"i'll come along too, so we can talk." Nick felt even though he knew nothing about Clementine, he had a feeling deep down in the pit of his gut that he could trust her, even if he would have never asked her to come to the arena and not talk to her, she still would have known about the situation, due to her finding out after school.

"alright Nick, i'm all ears." Clementine smiled, skating at a nice pace with Nick, not to fast not too slow.

"The reason I treated you like shit when I first saw you is all because this stupid bitch Becca. you got to meet her, she was the girl who was at your table at Lunch, the one who has short black hair.

"I know who she is Nick." Clementine interrupted, and switched sides with Nick. Nick pulled his hat off and ran his fingers through his thick black hair, and held his hat in his hand for a few seconds before placing it back onto his head.

"when I first started dating Jane."

"the bitch." Clementine corrected him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"the Bitch." Nick corrected himself and did a brief laugh "anyway, when I was dating The Bitch, she was one of the unpopular kids, she was quiet, and believe it or not she was nice, but no one liked her. we where friends because I was friends with that asshole Bill at the time, and Bill was friends with her because they are neighbors. I was going through a lot of shit at home, and The Bitch ended up hearing me on the phone at practice. my mom got sick, real sick, and they told me in order for her to get better she was going to have to be taking some expensive medicine. I called my dad, and told him what happened but the son of a bitch didn't care, all he fucking cared about was work , getting drunk, and sleeping with other woman behind moms back. I called Coach Randall, he is my Uncle. I told him about mom and he told me that he would take over moms job which was paying for me to go to school here, and he said he would pay for a portion of moms meds. He told me I needed to get a job so I could pay for the rest of moms meds, or she would end up dying. After I got off the phone with him it seemed like my life started to fuck up even more, I got a job at RavenBlood Express, just so I could arrange some sort of payment arrangement with the doctor so I could afford my moms medicine, the bitch found out that my grades started going down, because all I do is go to school, work, practice, do what little studying I can and sleep, so The Bitch made me an offer. she told me if I go out with her to help her become well known and popular, she would get my name out there, because she knows people looking for someone with my kind of talent, and she would also have my grades stay passable so I could be on the team win, and get paid for winning. however if I broke up with her, or she got mad enough to break up with me I'd loose everything.." Nick sighed, giving Clementine the opportunity to speak, but Clementine shook her head.

"keep going Nick, I don't want to say anything until you're done."

"alright, so the bitch and I started dating, at first she wasn't so bad, until Becca tried to get into my pants, I'm not going to go into details about that, but i will say she tried that, because she wanted to get pregnant and have a baby by me, in case if i did make it big.. she wouldn't have to lift a finger... after that happened I started to trust no one, and treat every girl like shit, except for Sarah, I knew Sarah way before I met the bitch.

"do you love her?" Clementine blurted out once they made it to the bench to sit down.

"huh?" he asked and sat down beside her unsure of how to answer the question.

"do you love her Nick?" Clementine asked again. She looked Nick into his eyes, and he gazed back into hers. Nick finally sighed, and turned his head away.

"to be honest... not anymore, I fucking hate the way she treats people, I fucking hate how she's using me, and I never really thought about it until Luke talked to me during our last class. Luke is my best friend, he knows everything about me, but he has no idea what the bitch is doing, the bad thing is, if I tell Luke, he will try to be super man swoop in and fall flat on his ass, and ruin everything for me. so until I graduate I'm stuck in this bullshit relationship with the bitch. it fucking sucks ass." Nick said, with a sigh slumping in the seat. Clementine couldn't help but blush because Nick's leg was almost touching her leg, and she could smell the wonderful smell of his cologne. After closing her eyes, and inhaling a big wiff of the scent she relaxed, and opened her eyes speaking to him.

"Nick, I want you to know that even though I really don't know you, and you don't really know me I still want to help you. may I ask what classes are you in danger of failing?"

"English and Econ." Nick mumbled lightly, and Clementine laughed softly.

"are you freaking serious? English is like the easiest thing ever! and econ... gosh... i bet Lee could help you with that, he is a History professor, and he also is smart when it comes to the government and the economy. if you ever meet him, and you mention anything that has to do with those subjects, he will go into professor mode, and start to lecture you. Sometimes Carley and I pretend we are listening to him, and with both space out, or we will take turns making fun of him while he isn't looking." Clementine giggled when she saw Nick's eyebrow arch into the air.

"are they your folks?" Nick asked in a country way.

"folks? you mean parents?"

"uh yeah, what else would i mean?" Nick replied, his accent seemed to be heavier than usual. Clementine enjoyed his accent especially when he was mad or he was asking a question.

"nothing Nick, they are the people who adopted me, after my babysitter went crazy and killed my real parents. My mom was a figure skater, and she taught me how to figure skate. I still use everything she taught me, and I dedicate every performance to her. My dad was very supportive, and he would always be there for every performance and wear a silly looking shirt with my name on it. God I miss them so much..." Clementine sadly said, tears, began to fill in her eyes and pour out. Nick stared at her, he wasn't used to the type of girl who cried, when Sarah would cry he would always step aside and let Luke step in.

"uh.. hey don't uh... don't cry okay? uh its uh... yeaaaahhhh" Nick tried to console her, but failed miserably. Clementine stared at him, as if he where from another planet, and started to laugh while the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"wow Nick, are... are you always this bad at trying to comfort people?" she asked, as that somehow cheered her cleaned her tears away and watched Nick stand up.

"tch... i should get back to practice." Luke mumbled picking up his hockey stick he had placed beside him on the bench. Clementine stood up as well.

"Lee said he will come pick me up after he grabs some stuff for tonight's dinner, he's making spaghetti and meatballs with Carley form scratch!" Nick thought about the food and got hungry, he forgot to eat since he was so busy. Nick skated over to the center of the ring, and started to practice while clementine sat down watching Nick, she didn't want to skate because she was afraid she would get in his way, or distract him. After some time Lee showed up walking into the arena walking over to the ice entrance, and Clementine stood skating toward the ice entrance. Clementine skated fast and leaped into the air spinning 3 times and landed on her leg, Nick's mouth opened as he saw Clementine in the air. He watched Clementine while she talked with Lee.

"is that him?" Lee asked, wiggling his eyebrow just like Carley would, Clementine nudged him in the shoulder

"Lee!... yes it is him, do you want to meet him?" she asked.

"yes I do, bring him to me." Lee told her, and Clementine flagged Nick over. Nick sighed reluctantly going over to them. After Clementine introduced them she let them talk, watching the both of them go back and forth actually getting along, but she wasn't surprised that Lee got along with Nick, everyone loved Lee.

"Nick? why don't you stop on by for dinner tonight?" Lee offered, and Clementine nearly pinched a hole in his side for asking. "ouch.."

"that sounds uh... nice, but uh i don't want-"

"we have plenty! come have dinner, spend some time with Clementine, and then you can head home. I insist." Lee said to him. Nick thought for a minute, and nodded.

"alright, if I get to spend time with her, then I'm in." Nick replied.

** Clementine's narration**

OH MY GOD! I am so excited! I cannot believe Nick said yes! Nick is going to be in my house! eating with us! and I'll get to talk to him! this mean Nick likes me right?! not like-like, but like as in he sees me as an acquaintance! hopefully while he is at my house we can talk about fun things and get to know each other better. I also think I might have found a way to save Nick from The Bitch.

**-chapter 6 end**

**soooooooo omg! Nick really opened up to her, and in case you are wondering Nick likes that she's easy to talk to, unlike Jane Clementine doesn't make rude faces or do things that make him not want to talk, Clementine gives off a positive aura. i also made Nick comfortable talking to her. so yeah Next chapter the will be major Click cutness! how do I know? because I already have the chapter finished XD! I have no idea when I will post it so please be patient, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7 Baking Brownies

**hello everyone! chapter 7 is here! did you notice I say that about all of my chapters? I do that in just about every fic I write XD chapter 7 has a small cute moment at the end of it. I didn't include the dinner scene here, because it would have made the chapter incredibly long, so I will have to make that into a separate chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

**RavenHunter155 - the fluff.. gah ;-; so soft and fluffy, XDD I hope I meet your fluffy needs this chapter. XDDD Nick and Lee get along, if they didn't that would create problems. o-O**

**marshmallow10293 - must resist the puppy dog eyes! . lol thank you thank you! I hope I didn't make you wait too long, and I hope this chapter meets your expectations w**

"Lee, you don't know how much I love you right now!" Clementine excitedly said, as she left toward the Arena exit with Lee.

"I thought you already love me sweatpea. Did your love for him make you stop loving me?" he asked in a teasing way, and she pinched his side again. Lee yelped, and playfully pinched her back. "ouch! goodness, I was kidding, I'm still hurting from the pinch you gave me on my other side when I invited him to dinner."

"I'm sorry, I was just... shocked, happy, and i really wanted to start screaming, so the only way I prevented myself from doing all of those things was-"

"pinching me so hard you killed the nerve in my side, y'know sweatpea if you keep pinching me everytime you get excited you're going to probably put me in the hospital." he said to her, and she started to laugh shaking her head taking a seat on the bench and started to remove her ice skates. "well sweatpea, I am going to head home and continue dinner, have Nick bring you home once he finishes, so you can guide him to the house."

"alright Lee, see you in a bit!" she said to him and sighed once he left. "I'm still shocked that Lee would invite Nick over for dinner, that must mean her really likes him!" she squealed excitedly, and turned her head to watch Nick practice, he was practicing hard, giving it his all. She could tell that he was focused, and determined to nail each drill he did. Nick stoped skating and pick up his phone taking a call. Clementine was curious, and wanted to know who he was talking to, but she decided to stay where she was and wait. she pulled her knees to her chest, and rest her chin on her knees while she watched Nick. Finally when he was done he exited the arena, and went to one of the rooms changing back into his casual outfit .

"ready to go?" he asked her, while he reached into his pocket pulling out a pair of keys with a key chain from the walking dead attached. He also assumed Clementine was going to go home with him since Lee wasn't there.

"yes I am, by the way, you are amazing on the ice, while you practiced I saw nothing but perfection." she complimented, and he just shrugged walking ahead of her, she quickly got up and walked beside him. "just so you know, Lee, and Carley already know about the situation with you and the Bitch."

"really? why would you tell them that?" Nick asked, he wasn't mad, he was just curious.

"because they are the type of parents you can trust. I mean I'm sure you saw that while you where talking to Lee, he's the same guy in public, and the same guy at home."

"I see." he said to her, while pressing the button on his key ring to disable the alarm on his truck. he walked over to the passenger side opening the door for Clementine.

"I know how to open doors Nick, my arms aren't broken." she said to him in a joking way, however Nick didn't see it as a joke.

"well fine, from here on out you can open you own damn door!" he said to her, and she frowned.

"Nick.. I.."

"I'm kidding, Clementine." Nick said, but she stared at him as if she was hurt, and crossed her arms. " h..hey don't do that, smile for me, please.. I really like your smile." he shyly said to her, which caused her to smile, and blushed at the same time turning her head so he wouldn't see, but he already saw her cheeks."

"cute" he mumbled and went to the driver side getting in starting up his car. "so you gonna tell me where you live? or are we going to sit here until we turn to skeletons?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"oh um... crap.. I honestly don't know how to get home for here." she said after realizing she wasn't back at her old house, and she didn't know how to get home. Nick stared at her, she could feel his eyes on her and then out of nowhere he started to laugh, this was the first time she saw heard him laugh. it was very cute. he had the type of laugh that was contagious, because Clementine started to laugh with him, and he laughed at her laughing at him, this all continued until Nick's phone started ringing, Nick looked down at it, and sighed.

"its the bitch... please Clementine don't say anything." he said to her, and answered the phone. While Nick talked Clementine typed her address into the gps that was in Nick's truck and he started to drive.

"what?" Nick said into the phone instead of hello. Clementine glanced at him him wanting to know what she was saying, but the volume was too low. "Fuck no Jane, are you seriously going to start fucking complaining about that now?!" Nick said angrily into the phone. "I'm driving right now, and I can't fucking talk, I can't afford to get a fucking ticket or get killed because you want to bitch and complain... no you shut the fuck up and listen!" before he could say more Clementine snatched the phone from him and hung it up.

"you need to focus on the road Nick, and leave The Bitch in her bitchy lair" Clementine told him, and sat his phone down.

"Clementine, you can't hang up the phone on Jane, that's one thing she hates"

"I don't give a fuck! your life is more important that talking on the phone while driving! okay!? don't do it! please!.." she started to break down, her voice shook like she was going to cry

"alright, just... chill, and don't start crying, you know I ain't good at consoling people. lets just enjoy some music alright?" Nick said pressing the button to play his cd, Nick already knew what the song was going to say so he started to sing. "little girl, little girl don't like to me, tell me where did you sleep last night?"

"in the pines in the pines, where the sun never shines." Clemenetine sang and the two of them sang in unison, together. They sounded amazing, Clementine never knew Nick could sing, she remembered Sarah showing her a video of Luke singing during on of their classes, Nick wasn't as good as Luke, but he was close. Nick pulled up infornt of the house, shutting the engine off and looked Clementine in the eyes. she stared back into his.

"are you two coming in or are you going to continue eye fucking each other?" Lee called out from the door. Clementine blushed and quickly got out running up to the door

"Lee! why would you say something like that!?" Clementine said in an embarrassed way, reaching out to pinch Lee's side. Lee stepped back and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry sweatpea, but when I heard the car come up I sat there and watched you two eye fuck each other for a good minute." Once Nick got close enough Lee stepped to the side gesturing for them to go in. Nick walked inside his eyes where a bit wide as he relized Jane might have been the 2nd most wealthiest girl in the school, now that Clementine moved into the most expensive house in the area. He followed Clementine to the living room. Clementine took a seat on the sofa, and Nick sat beside her leaving a space between them, he didn't want to get to close, and give Carley, and Lee the wrong idea.

"Nick, I've heard so much about you, its finally nice to meet you." Carley said, making their way toward them with two cans of soda she gave one to Clementine, and one to Nick.

"Thanks Carley, its nice to meet you too" Nick said to her taking the can of soda , and turned his head to look at Clementine smiling as big as a clown. Carley waited for Nick to turn his head and she used her hand to give Clementine a thumbs up and a smile, and left the room to go finish up dinner with Lee.

"I never got the chance to say this, but you have a kickass voice, that shit needs to be on the fuckin radio." Nick told her as he cracked open his can taking a big drink. Clementine stared down at the table practically screaming in her mind at his compliment. Carley walked into the living room

"kids.. I mean teens, do you think you can make dessert in the other kitchen? it would help us out so we can get dinner finished, and eat dessert and have Nick go home."

"sure mum, come on Nick lets go do some baking!" Clementine said in the style of a cheerleader, leading in a cheer, Nick stared at her and shook his head.

"I don't bake.." he said flatly.

"you should learn how to bake, and put some life in that voice of yours, you have to come bake or you're not eating." Clementine said, and started to cheer and do a little dance to get Nick to move. "Nick, Nick get on you feet! lets make a sweet dessert to eat!" She cheered. Nick continued to stare at her.

"you know, I really hate cheerleaders, but.. I can't fucking believe I'm going to say this.. you make cheerleading worth watching." Clementine couldn't help but smile. Nick stood and waited for her to lead the way to the kitchen. She took him to the second kitchen, that Carley, or Lee normally did baking in. This kitchen had everything for baking, and handed him an apron.

"the fuck is this?" Nick asked holding it upside down, and flipped it right side up, and then to the side. Clementine tried to keep a plain face and not laugh.

"Nick.. you seriously don't know what that's for?" she asked biting her lip to keep herself from laughing at him.

"no I don't know what this damn thing is, I don't cook, and i sure in the hell don't bake, i don't have time for shit like that."

"its a apron Nick, you wear it to keep from getting your clothes dirty, but by the looks of it, I don't think you need one. so I'll just get the ingredients, and we can start making my super chocolate nutty brownies!" she said, walking over to the cabinet pulling out two boxes of brownie mix and some other things. Nick walked over to ther picking up the brownie mix to take a look at it while Clementine grabbed cooking tools. she bent over to find the mixing bowl and Nick peeked over the brownie box to get a good look at her body, his cheeks turned red and he hid behind the box. Once Clementine started to stand back up, she turned around and preheated the oven already knowing the temp for brownies.

"open the box and pour the chocolate powders in the bowl." she said to him and he moved the box from his face ripping it open pouring it in. "See Nick, a baby could do that, now whats next.?"

"next you put in 2 eggs, there is no way in hell i'm cracking an egg in that bowl." Nick warned her, way before she already thought about asking. Clementine opened the carton of eggs and shook her head.

"don't be a party pooper Nick, open up let loose, feel free to make a mistake, i'm not the bitch, and i'm not going to get mad if you mess up, now pick the eggs up and do what i do. since the recipe calls for 2 eggs and we are using 2 mixes we need to crack 4 eggs" she said and cracked one egg on the side of the bowl dropping the yolk inside, and repeated the process with the second egg. Nick frowned, and watched her, not feeling so confident.

"if I crack this egg, our brownies are going to be full of eggshells" Nick said but, decided to give it a try, and gently tapped it along the side of the bowl until it cracked open and the yolk fell out, he cracked the second egg, and the yolk fell out along with one eggshell. "mother fucker.." Nick mumbled under his breath. Clementine picked up a spoon handing it to him.

"scoop the shell over the edge of the bow, and bam! problem solved! you think you can do that or are you going to give me more hell?" she asked playfully. Nick shook his head, and began to do as Clementine instructed getting the egg shell out. Once the shell was out Clementine added a few extra ingredients and started to mix.

"the best part about baking brownies is adding the ingredients, and baking it, but I really hate the mixing part, especially when its double the recipe. the mix gets heavy, it's a killer on my arms." Clementine complained, while she started to mix the batter. Nick stared at her.

"that's because you're doing it wrong, here let me show you." Nick walked close to her and put his hand over hers moving her arm in a certain way. Clementine's entire face lit up red, as Nick moved her arm in the correct way, and it seemed to help her mix.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook, if you don't know how to cook you don't know how to mix."

"I never said I didn't know how to mix, you just assumed I didn't" he said in a teasing way and let go of her hand taking a few steps back. Clementine continued to mix, quacking her face until it was fully mixed. Once they where mixed she added the mix to the pan and dropped in some nuts placing the pan in the oven.

"Clem, Nick, dinner is just about ready, you two finished just in time." Lee said to them and gave Clementine the look.

"I need to go out to my truck to grab my charger." Nick left the house and Carley, and Lee hurried over to Clementine.

"we saw what he did in the kitchennnnnnn" Carley said in a teasing way.

"when are you two going to kiss and make out? first you two eye fuck, then he holds your hand. what's next? kissing? sex?" Lee asked nudging clementine's shoulder. Clementine groaned and hide her face in her hands.

"stop it you guys! we are just friends! and did you forget he has the Bitch? Even if he did break up with her, he probably wouldn't want to rush into a relationship, or randomly kiss me. he's not that kind of guy." the door handle turned and Nick walked in. Clementine hurried over to him.

"come on lets eat." she said hastily and hurried into the kitchen.

**-chapter 7 end**

**oh dear, Lee and Carley are just too much aren't they? XD I decided to put the dinner scene into another chapter just because it might be super long. so yeah thanks for sticking with me this long everyone. the story is coming to an end quick. this story might be 10 chapters long. 15 maximum unless I need more room. see you all in chapter 8! **


	9. Chapter 8 Dinner

**it took me some time to get chapter 8 out, i'm sorry for all of you who where waiting for this chapter. I lacked motivation to continue this fic, until last night. once it started raining I started to write and bam I got a nice chapter here for you. its all Clem, Nick, Carley, and Lee in this chapter and the ending. omfg XDD I also wanted to give a special thanks to these two ladies i'm listing below.**

** PeanutFangirl- *hugs you back super mega ultra tight* o_o I don't mind it at all! give me all the love and hugs bwhwhahah :D I totally dig that rhyme too xDDDD! I am super glad I made you smile! I hope I can continue to make you smile O_O**

**RavenHunter155- the end of this chapter will talk about the chapters, and bahhaha Nick can't help but look it is part of being a male. this chapter will probably send you to kawaii heaven XD. thank you for being an amazing friend btw, and I always love hearing from you in my inbox.**

To all you silent readers out there- I hope you are enjoying the story as well. Now with that I give you chapter 8.

"food smells really good." Nick complimented, while he followed Clementine into the kitchen grabbing a plate from the counter. "

"Thank you Nick, I hope our food taste as good as it smells." Carley said while laughing. Nick smiled a little at Carley's sarcasm.

"go ahead and eat as much as you can hold." Lee said while grabbing his plate. Nick nodded, he planned to eat as much as he could hold.

"I will eat as soon as the ladies eat first." Clementine was surprised to hear Nick say that. Most men would have went, and started serving themselves after someone suggested they could go.

"well that's very sweet of your Nick, maybe Lee could learn a thing or two from you." she said while playfully nudging Lee in the side, causing him to give her a look.

"perhaps I could learn a thing or two from you, and you could learn a thing or two from me." Lee said to Nick and Nick nodded. Once everyone got their food they all headed to the living room. Carley sat beside nick on the couch and Clementine, and Nick sat together on the other couch. everyone at in silence

"So nick do you like the food?" Lee asked watching Nick eat in a polite, yet fast way. Nick looked up sucking spaghetti into his mouth.

"Yes, this is by far the best S and M I have eaten." Nick complimented. Lee noticed Clementine blushing, after a while of them eating and laughing at a television show that was on.

"what's the matter sweat pea? cute boy got your blood pumpin?" Lee said in a teasing way. Clementine's eyes opened wide and she turned her head so no one could see her. Carley jabbed Lee in his ribs and he laughed.

"Not funny Lee." Clementine said through her embarrassment, Nick turned his head to look over at Clementine, a soft smile formed on his face, this was the first time Clementine had same him actually smile, was it because her face was so red, it looked like she would explode? or was it because he thought it was funny, either way it was hot as hell.

"relax Clementine, you should hear my uncle Pete, Lee reminds me of him, one time in middle school he blurted out that I had a huge crush on one of my friends, right in front of her, I was so embarrassed. later after she left I let em have it."

"what do you mean by Let em have it?" Carley asked while twirling some spaghetti on her plate. Nick took a bite of his garlic bread chewing for a moment and swallowed.

"I round housed him." once nick said it Clementine spit out her soda and started laughing really loud, along with Lee, they both had a laugh that was contagious, because Carley, and Nick started to laugh.

"after I round housed him my dad showed up and asked what was going on." Nick finally spoke after everyone calmed down.

"what did you tell him?" Clementine asked trying to keep from laughing.

"I told him that his brother told the girl I liked that how I felt about her, and I round housed him too." the room filled with laughter again and Nick smiled, for once he was having a good instead of eating alone, or with Jane and her dull family. "you all know I'm kidding right?" Nick said to them.

"yes we know Nick." Carley said through her laughter. she sniffed the air and sat her plate aside "seems like the brownies are ready. Lee will you assist me in finishing them up?" Carley asked, while heading out of the room. Lee stood up, and walked over to the exit of the room.

"just incase you kids want to start making out, or having sex, Carley, and i will be busy finishing up the brownies." Lee told them, while he left the room. Clementine hid her face in a pillow hiding the urge to scream into it. she could feel Nick was looking at her. Nick laughed nervously, and shifted around in his seat.

"Lee seems, forward about that." Nick spoke breaking the silence. Clementine managed to control herself, she sat up resting her back against the couch glancing at Nick who stared at her, like he was staring into her soul.

"yeah, I'm sorry about that, Lee is just... being Lee. I told you he is the same person everywhere, even in his class. I went with him one time, and found out his lectures are full of innuendos, and jokes. he is a very fun guy."

"I agree, it's people like you, Lee, and Carley who I would like to see more of." Nick stopped speaking as his phone rang. "its my mom." Nick said with a sigh and answered the phone "hey mom... the hospital? what! why!?... alright I'll be there soon okay... I love you too." Nick pulled the phone from his ear pressing the button to end the call. "my mom is in the hospital, I have to go." Nick stood up

"is everything okay?" Clementine, asked concerned about Nick's mom.

"I hope so, I need to head over there to find out what went wrong, then I gotta hit the hay." Nick picked up his plate and walked toward the kitchen, Lee and Carley stood in the kitchen talking. Nick filled them in on what happened, and Carley gave him a comforting hug. while she hugged him Lee nudged Clementine's shoulder.

"you better get in on that action Clementine." Lee whispered to Clementine.

"Thanks Carley, uh, may I take a plate to go?" Nick asked, hoping she would say yes.

"you sure can sweetie, I will even pack you some for your school lunch tomorrow." Carley told him and went to the counter to grab some plastic containers to pack some food into.

"thank you Mrs. and Mr. Everett, for inviting me over to dinner, i had a great time." after Nick thanked Carley, and Lee he turned to Clementine. "and thank you for putting up with me." Nick said as he looked in her eyes. Clementine stared back into his eyes. placing her arm on his back leading him out of the kitchen before Lee had a chance to say something to embarrass her again. Clementine walked Nick to the door, and they left outside to talk in private.

"no problem Nick, and i wanted to tell you, Lee, Carley, and i will be willing to help you study so you won't fail those classes, then you can life a BITCH-free life."

"holy fuck? for real? that would mean a lot to me, and for the record, while we are at school. please don't try to talk to me, if Jane cuts me loose now everything i worked so hard for will be gone."

"these lips, are sealed." Clementine said with a smile. Carley came outside with a bag walking over to Nick.

"here you go sweetie, have a safe trip home alright, it was nice meeting you. Lee said the same thing, but i made him stay inside to spare you two the embarrassment." Carley left back inside the house. Nick unlocked his truck placing the plate of food on the passenger seat.

"holy fuck, it looks like Carley packed the entire fucking pot into this damn bag, make sure you thank her again for me." Nick got into his truck and started it up. Clementine took a step back so he could leave. Nick opened the door to his car and pulled her in for a hug. Clementine stood there in shock. feeling Nick's arms coil around her petite figure. she sighed softly wrapping her arms back around him hugging him the two of them said nothing, she inhaled his scent just as he inhaled hers. Finally after some time of hugging Nick let go of her and smiled. closing the door after Clementine took a step back.

"see you tomorrow frienemy." Nick said before driving off. Clementine waved and once the car drove off she started to jump around screaming loud and ran inside to tell Carley, and lee what happened.

"well, well, well, I'm sure Jane won't be happy to hear about this." a strange voice said from behind a car.

**-chapter 8 end.**

**oh my god! that is all I have to say about the ending! after doing some thinking and planning with a good friend of mine (thank you raven) I would like to point out this story will be longer than 10 chapters. I hope i can make it to 20! or at least 15! chapter 9 is going to be amazing (i hope) the chapter will start off the next morning which will be Thursday. Remember Event Friday is going to be the main event! all of Thursday might be a few chapters long, and let me tell you this is when the story gets crazy because hello! that ending says it all. feel free to leave a review kiddos! i can't wait to see you all in chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 9 Ditching School

**Hi everyone! I bet you thought that I gave up on this story and I feel off the face of the earth didn't you? well you where half right. I didn't give up the story, but I did fall off the face off the earth onto a planet where all the people living there get writers block, and loose motivation. XD**

** totally sorry you had to wait forever! i love how you are all guessing to see who the mysterious person is! enjoy this chapter. **

The following morning Clementine got ready for school, This morning was different, she felt extremely happy. The thought of Nick giving her a hug sent her into absolute fan girl mode. "breakfast is ready Clementine!" Carley sang out.

"okay, I'll be down in a minute!" Clementine shouted, her eyes fluttered after she finished applying the last and final coat of eyeliner to them. She exited her bathroom walking over to her bed, picking up her dads hat hugging it close to her chest, just as she did every morning. "see you after school." she whispered, placing the hat on her pillow beside a teddy bear, and picked up her school bag slowly heading downstairs. as she walked downstairs she heard Lee, and Carley laughing more than usual, and an additional voice. Once she made it down the staircase she froze up. a thick coat of blush filled her face. she wanted to turn around and run back upstairs, but it was too late.

"Hey Clementine." Nick said to her from the kitchen. Clementine waved her hand unable to speak.

"come have a seat, sweatpea." Lee told her and motioned his head to the chair next to Nick. Clementine had no choice. if she refused Lee would embarrass her for sure. Clementine slowly started to move until she made it to her seat. once she sat down she smile as the smell of Nick's cologne replaced the smell of pancakes.

"mmm." Clementine quickly cleared her throat to hide the soft sound that came from her. She decided to make conversation while she reached for the syrup. "So Nick, w..why are you here?"

"Jane decided to show me that she was still mad, by going to school with Carver." Nick mumbled just before taking a sip of the Coffee Carley made for him. he placed the glass firmly on the table peering into Clementine's eyes. "So I decided to come to your house, and go over my work with Lee. He showed me a easier way to study." Nick's blue eyes moved over to Lee. Lee moved his newspaper down peeking over at them. he nodded and lifted it back up.

"that's effed up." Clementine rolled her eyes starting to eat. "wait, so does that mean you are taking me to school?"

"sure, I don't have anyone else to ride to school with me. have you seen it outside? its pouring rain. your folks suggested I take you. I mean its the least I can do especially since I got to hang out with everyone." Clementine smiled taking Nick's offer. of course she had to remain calm outside, but inside she screamed. Once they finished eating breakfast she gave Carley and Lee a kiss on the cheek, and left outside with Nick opening her purple cherry blossom umbrella walking with Nick to his car. while they where in the car Clementine decided to help Nick with some of his work in English class. the two of them both laughed and cracked Jokes. Clementine was glad Nick was comfortable with talking around her and showing a side of him that he never showed at school.

"wait Nick, where are we going?" Clementine asked after seeing Nick wasn't driving to school.

"not to school." he replied with a half smirk on his face.

"wait what do you mean not to school!?"

"I don't want to go, why don't we do something more fun, instead of going to school and not doing shit. I'm sure you don't want to see the bitch today, and neither do I, haven't you ever ditched before?" Nick asked turning his head to face her for a brief moment, before looking back at the road.

"ditch? uh.. no.. I mean. I was home schooled for most of my life, and when I finally did start going to school I went just about every day unless I was sick." Clementine admitted

"well fuck, you have been missing out Clementine. since we aren't going to school I figured we could do something more fun than sitting in a boring ass classroom leaning about nothing. Thursdays at school always suck ass, and I never go. plus I still want you to help me study for this big test I have to take before the events tomorrow start."

"alright." Clementine shifted in her seat feeling rather uncomfortable with ditching school, but she accepted it, especially since Nick wanted her to help him study for test, and they would be able to hang out more. "so where are we going to go?"

"another city which is about 2 hours away, there is this mall that sells all kinds of shit. you like malls right?" Nick asked.

"yeah, who doesn't? I remember when I was a kid, Lee, and Carley would take me to the mall every week. we would always go to the food court and get some food, and finish our trip with some ice-cream."

"yeah? I know this kick ass ice-cream place... shits so good, it would knock the hair off your head." Nick switched lanes speeding up driving onto the freeway. Clementine smiled hearing the engine roar. relaxing in her seat.

"lets play a game, car trips are always so boring when no one talks." Clementine reached for her phone playing a few games with Nick. After their games they sang along to the radio until they arrived at their destination. Nick shut off the engine and Clementine got out to the car stretching her arms. "finally we are out of the car!"

"heh." Nick mumbled closing his door and walked to Clementine's side walking with her to the entrance of the giant mall. They made their way to the ice cream shop and took a seat at one of the tables. "what do you want?" he asked her. He already knew what he wanted sine he went there just about every Thursday. Clementine scanned the menu front and back. she tapped her fingers on the table and bit her lip. "any damn day now." Nick said in a non aggressive way.

"well excuse me for wanting everything on the menu.. what are you getting?"

"3 scoops. of the chocolate brownie."

"that sounds really good, i'll have what you're having.. wait no I want the peanut butter cup ice cream... wait... I want the butterfinger... no no no the brownie, and that's final." Clementine nodded, and crossed her arms happy with her choice. Nick smirked and stood up walking over to the cashier to go order. While he ordered Clementine opened Nick's school books looking at the pre-test. Nick came back over with one bowl and two spoon.

"scoot over." he mumbled placing the bowl on the table.

"why?" Clementine asked, her eyebrow arched into the air, but she moved over for Nick, who sat close to her.

"because while we eat, we are going to study."

"right." Clementine said and blushed picking up a spoon deciding not to question why Nick only got one bowl. The two friend ate while Clementine helped him study using a special technique to make him understand better.

"I never thought about doing it that way before.. shit you're smart as fuck." Nick complimented looking down at the last two scoops that Clementine had been looking at. their eyes met and they stared at each other. Nick picked up a spoonful and so did Clementine.

"open wide." he said to her holding the spoon to her mouth.

"I don't open up for just anyone, but since its you.. alright." Clementine blushed realizing what she just said. "you too!." she demanded, and Nick opened his mouth. The two fed each other the final scoop of ice-cream. Clementine giggled turning away shyly.

"I like your laugh, since we are done studying, lets go." Nick stood up picking up his books, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Clementine. They headed along the mall walking and talking. they stopped at a few stores and purchased some things. at their last store Clementine gasped.

"wow! this store has so many pretty things! like this heart Necklace with the angel wings. This is something mom would buy me; if she where still alive.I wish I could get it, but I am out of money." Clementine sighed relentlessly, putting it back on the rack. she walked over to the men's section where Nick was looking at some ice-skates. "what are you doing?"

"buying a new pair of skates for tomorrow's game. The ones I have are getting old, and I want to make sure nothing happens when I get on the ice, sorta like with what happened to you on your first day. How about you?" Nick asked, picking up a pair of black skates with a red blade looking them over.

"umm.. nothing just looking."

"aright, go ahead and head back to the car, I'll be there soon. I need to take care of something personal." he told her and reached into his pocket pulling out his keys. Clementine nodded taking the keys heading out to the car. she disabled the alarm. reaching for the door handle.

"you sure are spending a lot of time with Randall." A Familiar voice said to Clementine. She turned around and dropped her bags, her mouth dropped open.

"w..what are you doing here!?" she asked backing up to the door of the car.

"the real question is, what are you doing hanging out with Jane's boyfriend? Jane isn't going to like it when I tell her. She's going to dump him, and the career he worked so hard to build is going to be crushed. All because of you butting into his business, and wanting him to yourself. Let me give you some advice Clem-en-tine. You better stop hanging out with him, before you wind up getting hurt. oh, and one more thing. If you even think about winning that competition I will tell the entire school you attend, about what I saw last night, and tonight... got it?"

**-chapter 9 end.**

**well goodness! the fluff! aahh XDDD and wooo what do you think about that ending!? i hope it wasn't too short. and i hope you liked the tiny bonding moment! chapter 10 will be up soon, and i have no idea if i say this in the last chapter, but the story will be a little longer than 10 chapters. woo **


End file.
